


澈秀 - Because Of You

by Bambisrose



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-07
Updated: 2020-09-07
Packaged: 2021-03-07 00:01:25
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 28,101
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26337637
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bambisrose/pseuds/Bambisrose





	澈秀 - Because Of You

OOC有

01

清脆的敲門聲傳來，勝澈從一堆文件裡抬頭，摘下壓在鼻梁上有些疼眼鏡揉了揉眼睛，轉頭看了眼牆上的時鐘才發現原來時間已經這麼晚了  
「進來」  
一連串的動作花不到勝澈30秒的時間，門外的人還是乖乖地等著自己的指令才敢開門  
「崔總，還加班嗎？」  
一抹纖細的人影閃進辦公室，兩手都拿著咖啡，誰知道他哪裡來的第三隻手可以優雅的開門又優雅的關上，知秀走近勝澈的辦公桌，把桌上已經空了的咖啡杯拿到一旁的矮桌上放著，在原來的位置上換上一杯新的咖啡，把自己的那杯也放在桌上後，繞到勝澈身後雙手附上勝澈的頭就是一陣按壓，勝澈閉著眼享受著戀人的按摩服務，其中還不忘摸著知秀的手楷點油  
「怎麼還不回家？」  
「崔總不下班我哪敢下班」  
「過來」  
勝澈轉過椅子，把知秀整個人往自己身上帶，知秀沒料到勝澈突如其來的動作，促不及然的整個人跌在勝澈身上，落入溫暖的懷抱，鼻腔都是那個人慣用的香水味混雜著淡淡薄荷煙的味道，就算跌的姿勢有點滑稽，知秀還是下意識就圈住那個人的腰，習慣性地靠在他的肩頭  
「什麼時候下班？」  
「現在」  
「我才剛煮好咖啡耶」  
「你就是要我繼續加班的意思嘛」  
「我沒有…」  
「你的東西都處理好了嗎？」  
「早就好了，還不是在等你，也不出來看看我」  
「報表看著看著就忘了，別氣了，嗯？」  
「走吧，送你回家」  
勝澈從抽屜裡拿出車鑰匙在知秀面前轉了轉，知秀窩在勝澈肩頭狠狠吸了一口專屬那個人的味道，才緩緩起身

今年是他們認識的第十年，確認關係後的第八年，扣掉中間近乎分離的遠距離，他們真正在一起的時間幾乎只有不到四年的時間，知秀才剛回國快滿一年，住在離公司不遠的一套房子裡，他租下這套房子沒有別的意思，就因為這套房子在崔勝澈名下  
知秀剛回國時，他本來是堅持要在外面租房子住，勝澈知道後也不阻止，隨口說了不然自己名下那套房子租給他，反正勝澈到現在還是住在家裡，他爸給他的那套房子正好一直空著不知道該怎麼辦  
知秀本來還想拒絕，看在那套房子地段好，離公司又近的份上，才答應勝澈住在那裡，勝澈堅決不收租金，但他還是每個月都會在自己的帳戶裡看到那一筆不小的數目，每每跟知秀說他真的可以不用這樣，知秀也只是表面上敷衍他，下個月那筆錢還是準時的出現在他帳戶裡  
久而久之勝澈也不管了，反正戀人是什麼心理他也不是不了解，只好把那筆錢都拿去另外存起來，再加上自己每個月固定存下的錢，權當他們以後的結婚基金了  
勝澈熟門熟路地駛入地下停車場，停在知秀的停車位上，知秀的車還丟在公司地下室呢  
「明天記得來接我」  
知秀本來丟下一句話就要開門出去，門都還沒推開就被碰一聲關上，拉力過大，知秀幾乎是撞在勝澈臉上，兩人之間的距離緊縮為零，呼吸著對方的呼吸  
「你捨得讓我回去？」勝澈指了指車上還亮著的顯示螢幕，凌晨3點15分  
「這裡是你家，你愛來就來，愛回去就回去」知秀不在意地聳聳肩  
「你還真捨得啊」  
勝澈捏了捏知秀的下巴，算是出過氣了，這才把車子熄火拿好東西跟著知秀上樓

知秀一進屋裡毫不猶豫的就進浴室洗澡，把勝澈一個人丟在客廳，勝澈也不惱，自顧自的在沙發坐下就不挪窩了，等到知秀洗完澡出來還是一模一樣的動作玩著手機遊戲  
「還不洗澡？」  
「這不是在等你嗎？」  
「說得好像只有一套衛浴一樣」  
「你上次帶來的睡衣收在一樣的地方，自己去拿」  
勝澈聽話的走進知秀的更衣室，其實這裡有一半是放著他自己的衣服，畢竟加班的日子多，這裡離公司進，如果不是正常的時間下班，勝澈幾乎都是來這裡睡  
所以知秀的更衣室裡他的衣服跟他自己家裡的衣服不相上下，該有的全都有，上班的，開會的，甚至休閒服也都有，勝澈悶悶不樂的走進更衣室挑著衣服，自暴自棄地想著今天是不是不該在這裡留宿  
畢竟最近工作量大，知秀一定也累了，勝澈想留下也只是為了想要有更多時間與戀人相處，但看今晚知秀的行動，也許等下洗完澡知秀就已經睡了  
「是要挑多久？」  
知秀靠著門框看著勝澈對著打開衣櫥發呆，等了一陣子自家戀人也不知道在想什麼一點動作都沒有  
「沒有…」  
勝澈的聲音出賣了他的情緒，在外人面前總是冷冰冰的總裁大人，只會在親近的人面前流露出自己的情緒，知秀看著勝澈委屈下垂的嘴角，嘴邊漾出一抹淡淡的笑走近他，輕輕環住眼前不肯轉過來看著自己的戀人  
「別不開心了，去洗澡，我等你」  
「真的嗎？」  
「真的」  
知秀何嘗不懂勝澈的心，雖然他們倆個每天抬頭不見低頭見，但只他們兩人獨處的時間真的不多，每天在公司裡也只是公事公辦，若是說有什麼比較親密的舉動，也只是在大家都下班後的半夜時分，兩人才能比較放鬆的做自己

勝澈從浴室出來就看到知秀戴著眼鏡半躺在床上，還在看著平板不知道在確認著什麼東西，但一看就知道是公事，不然知秀的表情也不會這麼嚴肅  
「怎麼了，不是說都處裡完了嗎？」  
「嗯…只是再確認一次而已，我怕我睡著…」  
「辛苦了，我的寶貝」幫知秀把手上的平板拿到一旁的桌上放好，勝澈才又躺回床上，整個人埋在知秀胸口，像個小孩一樣緊緊抱著知秀  
「噁心死了，你才辛苦呢，所以你忙完了嗎？」  
「我有忙完的一天嗎」就算沒看到勝澈的臉，知秀也能看到勝澈臉上的苦笑  
「我們勝澈辛苦了，睡吧」  
「不想睡，好不容易可以抱著你」  
「我們只剩4個小時可以睡了」  
「不然我們明天翹班吧」  
「崔總，容我提醒您，明天有兩個會要開，晚餐要跟客戶見面」  
「該死…我怎麼找了個這麼認真的秘書」  
「把我辭了啊，我樂得輕鬆」  
「我怎麼敢，堂堂一個常春藤的博士居然願意低就當我的秘書，我雙手奉上我自己都來不及了」  
「你養我好了」  
「你捨得？」  
「捨不得，睡吧，別說話了，我累」  
就算勝澈不說，知秀也感受到了靠著自己的人過高的體溫，以及他有意無意的觸碰著自己敏感的地方，知秀本來不打算理他，不過可能是因為太久沒有親密接觸的關係，連知秀都被勝澈撩到有些把持不住  
勝澈一直等著知秀的反應，眼看等不到知秀反應勝澈就知道今晚沒戲了，想一想也對，離上班時間剩不到幾小時，如果真的做了，幾乎是沒時間休息，勝澈鬆開環住知秀的手，打算翻身過去冷靜一下自己  
沒想到才剛翻身身上就覆上一個人，有點急躁的吻就這樣落了下來，勝澈靜靜地躺著享受著戀人的主動

等知秀睜開眼睛時太陽已經日正當中了，枕邊早就沒了另一個人溫暖的氣息，打開手機確認訊息，那人只有留下短短一句我去上班了，叫他醒了之後再跟自己聯絡，知秀也不拖泥帶水，快捷鍵一按就撥電話過去  
「醒了？」  
「嗯，剛醒」  
知秀一手握著手機，一手手臂蓋在眼睛上擋住窗外的陽光，語氣是少有的慵懶，勝澈久違聽到戀人無防備的聲音，心裡都有些激動想立刻衝回家親親抱抱他家戀人  
「來上班嗎？」  
「累…」  
「累就別來了，我跟順榮說一聲」  
「不了，過了午休時間我再去」  
「你沒車，我叫司機去載你吧」  
「沒關係，我用走的就好，反正不遠」  
這套房子是真的離公司不遠，走路大概五分鐘的距離，天氣好的時候知秀也很常走路或騎單車上班  
「好，午餐記得吃，不舒服再去洗個澡」  
「知道了，崔總」  
知秀掛掉電話後又在床上滾了幾圈才捨得下床，如果不是勝澈昨晚做到天都亮了自己也不至於起不來，他也不清楚勝澈到底有沒有時間睡覺，兩人太久沒有親密接觸，慾望一發不可收拾，知秀甚至連昨天是怎麼結束的都沒印象，他只記得自己在睡著的前一刻狠狠地朝勝澈的胸口咬了下去  
知秀拍了拍因為想到昨晚的種種有些發熱的臉頰，又把臉埋進被子裡狠狠吸了一口兩人的味道，決定先去洗個澡後，再準備出門上班

其實知秀也沒睡幾個小時，但他的心情卻無比輕鬆，也許是因為多了一小段放鬆的時間，知秀決定提早出門，繞個遠路到離公司不遠處的咖啡廳買杯咖啡去犒賞他努力工作的崔總  
雖然公司裡也有咖啡機，但知秀知道勝澈更愛咖啡廳裡手工做出來的咖啡，難得多了一點休閒時間，知秀也想要用自己的方式享受生活  
但知秀怎麼樣也沒想到他會遇到這樣的窘境，明明他剛剛出門時還是陽光燦爛的大晴天，怎麼會進到咖啡廳買杯咖啡後，外面就開始下起傾盆大雨  
等著咖啡的過程中，知秀看著外面的天色一點一點變暗，拿起手機想打給勝澈叫他出來接人，想想發現現在是午休時間，勝澈通常也會用這時間補眠，不想吵醒戀人的知秀自然也就沒撥出那通電話  
沒帶雨傘的知秀身上只有上班用的公事包，雖然公事包防水，也不代表他敢拿公事包擋雨，畢竟裡面的資料可不能隨便淋雨  
咖啡廳離公司走路大約兩分鐘的距離，跑步大約一分半鐘左右可以到，只是可能要毀了剛剛買好的兩杯咖啡，好心的店長看他站在門口苦惱，拿了個袋子給知秀裝咖啡，也跟他抱歉說沒有多餘的雨傘可以借他，問他要不要改成內用，等雨小一點再離開，知秀笑笑的回說沒關係，他公司就在不遠處，跑過去就可以了，再三和店長道謝後，知秀毫不猶豫地奔進雨中

狼狽地從雨中奔進建築物裡，櫃台的接待員本來還以為是外面的人進來躲雨，才剛想趕人就發現原來是總裁特助，這才急急忙忙地跑進辦公室裡拿毛巾給知秀擦雨水  
知秀輕聲道了謝，隨便擦了擦就走進專用電梯裡上樓，雨勢比他想像中的大太多了，本來以為只會毀了西裝外套，沒想到連裡面的白色襯衫幾乎都濕了一半，等待電梯上樓的時間，知秀發現多虧了店長給的袋子，兩杯咖啡完好如初的在袋子裡，可以算是這不幸中的大幸了  
一上到總裁專屬的樓層，知秀連自己的辦公室都沒去，先趁著午休時間大家都不注意時閃身進了總裁辦公室，果然勝澈不在辦公室裡，辦公室的後面還有一間休息室，昨天沒能好好休息的勝澈看來是在裡面補眠  
知秀把咖啡放在勝澈桌上，輕手輕腳轉開休息室的門，不意外的看見勝澈躺在床上睡的正熟，為了不吵醒戀人，知秀盡可能的放輕動作找出放在衣櫃裡的備用襯衫，沒想到卻還是吵醒勝澈  
勝澈一張開眼就看到眼前養眼的畫面，自家戀人背對著自己脫下上班用的白色襯衫，微濕的頭髮還滴著水，勻稱的身材上還有著昨天自己留下的印記，勝澈差點又忍不住自己的慾望  
勝澈趁著知秀進浴室裡吹頭髮偷偷跟進浴室，一把抱住眼前的人，其實知秀在勝澈偷偷跟進來的時候就發現了，誰叫浴室裡的鏡子那麼大片  
「幹嘛淋雨？」  
「我沒帶傘」  
「等下又感冒怎麼辦？」  
「所以我不是馬上來換衣服了嗎？」  
「不怕被發現嗎？」  
「有什麼好怕的，被他們說空降都沒再怕了」  
「要不我們公開吧」  
「你不怕被你爸打死啊」  
「我們之後再討論這個問題吧」  
知道知秀是為了去買自己喜歡的咖啡後，勝澈暗自懊惱了一番，早知道他一午休就直接開車回家把人接來就好了，離午休結束還有一小段時間，勝澈把知秀留在休息室裡，去外頭飲水間倒來熱水硬逼著人把整杯水喝完才肯罷休

知秀一年前正式拿到博士學位後立刻回國，其實他本來是沒打算到勝澈公司上班的，以他優秀的學歷隨隨便便都會有公司要他，但勝澈怎麼可能放走如此一個菁英給競爭對手，更何況還是自己的戀人，於是勝澈二話不說立刻在公司裡弄了個位置給他，美其名總裁特助  
勝澈接下公司時身邊只帶一個助理，是他自己拒絕掉其他秘書等可以減輕他負擔的職位，因為勝澈覺得自己親手處理每件事，他才能完完整整的掌握整個公司的狀態  
知秀入職那天，勝澈帶著知秀在全體員工面前宣布這個人以後是總裁特助，有事一律先找他或自己的助理，那時候站在台上的勝澈突然有種把戀人公開的感覺，但他不知道的是底下的員工只想著頭頂的上司又多了一位，還不知道是靠哪層關係來的空降部隊，對知秀的怨恨肯定不會少  
而且雖然知秀的職位是總裁特助，但他幾乎直接接手了公司裡最重要的幾項專案，惹得幾位經裡更是心氣不順，處處找知秀麻煩，直到知秀靠著銳利的眼光及俐落的手段解決了幾個重大難關，還有靠著處理人際關係的手腕，不到半年那些曾經對知秀有過微詞的幾個大佬全都被知秀哄得服服貼貼，有幾次開會那幾位甚至都站在知秀那邊跟勝澈打對台，害勝澈差點以為這家公司總裁的頭銜要換到自家戀人頭上  
不過勝澈也樂見其成，畢竟他自己也清楚知秀的實力在自己之上，就算只是差了個學位，他還是知道這其中的差異的

02.

知秀動了動有點僵硬的脖子，看了眼桌上的時鐘才發現已經超過下班時間了，勝澈今晚有應酬，自然早就離開公司，結束後應該也是直接回家，知秀想了想發現沒有在公司加班的必要，東西整理完後他就帶著輕鬆的心情下班  
才剛走到地下室鑽進車裡，知秀就感受到一陣暈眩感襲來，想著可能是有些低血糖，隨手塞了顆巧克力進嘴裡，知秀坐在駕駛座上緩了緩，才發動車子朝家裡駛去，沒想到回到家後暈眩感並沒有減少，知秀草草吃了顆感冒藥就再次鑽進書房裡工作  
勝澈應酬喝了有點多，但想起昨天去知秀家的那條領帶過幾天要用到必須拿回家，拖著疲憊的身軀驅車往知秀家去  
勝澈一打開門就看見黑漆漆的客廳跟從書房裡透出一絲絲暖光，毫不猶豫直接走進書房，正如預想中的一樣，自己的戀人已經趴在書桌上睡著，唯一讓人起疑的一點是他還穿著早上換上的備用襯衫  
勝澈是從這裡開始覺得不太對勁的，急躁地走近知秀身邊就聽到他有些粗重的呼吸，果然勝澈的直覺沒錯，摸了摸知秀的額頭更證實了自己的臆想  
「怎麼了？」  
知秀被不小的動靜吵醒，身體不舒服的他不安地掙扎著，頭腦還昏昏沉沉的不知道自身何處  
「別動…知秀別動」  
勝澈現在用一個奇怪的姿勢抱著知秀，再加上知秀剛剛的掙扎，他們幾乎快要從椅子上跌落，知秀還撐著勝澈手臂想要起身，沒想到這一用力反而讓他們兩個一起摔到地上，幸好書房裡是舖了地毯的，就算摔的不輕也沒什麼大礙  
「你發燒了，我送你去醫院吧」  
「不去，我想先洗個澡」  
知秀剛醒來還有點昏昏沉沉，只覺得身體發熱不舒服，被勝澈抱在懷裡還是不停掙扎著，勝澈身上還穿著應酬用的西裝都被知秀弄皺，甚至連扣子都在意外中被解開  
「知秀…」勝澈抓住知秀雙手固定住他的動作，他怕知秀在亂動下去自己會忍不住  
「不想去醫院，你先讓我去洗澡」知秀眼裡被逼出些淚水，眼眶泛紅地轉頭看著勝澈，勝澈敵不過知秀堅持，只能放開他  
「知秀…」知秀撐起身子想站起來卻沒站好，幸好勝澈雙手護在知秀身後，知秀才沒再次摔到地上而是摔進勝澈懷裡  
「我帶你去」勝澈一時之間想不到其他辦法，只能自己帶著知秀進浴室，反正他自己也要順便洗澡

勝澈知道知秀生病後會變得比平常更加黏人卻也更難伺候，但知秀因為三年前的一場大病導致他身體一直不太好，知秀自己也清楚，所以他下午一淋過雨就立刻去換衣服，沒想到卻還是感冒了  
勝澈坐在床邊看著緊閉著的浴室門，聽著嘩啦啦的水聲，卻不知道為什麼一直回想起三年前的那通電話  
他那時才剛回國接下公司沒多久，也是跟知秀正式開始遠距離後沒多久，他還記得那天下班後累癱在沙發上，聽著知秀特有的電話鈴聲響起，勝澈滿心歡喜地接起電話，對面卻傳來一個中年女子對他說著英文  
勝澈腦袋當機了一秒才理解對方剛剛說的話，他立刻從沙發上站起來抓起車鑰匙才發現自己什麼事都做不了，勝澈用正統英文回覆電話對面的人，說他現在並不在當地，請她打給知秀父母，並恭敬地問清楚來龍去脈後才把電話掛斷  
勝澈坐在沙發上後悔著這幾天因為自己也被工作壓得喘不過氣，跟知秀通電話時並沒有察覺他的不對勁，剛剛跟知秀的朋友聯繫過後才知道，知秀這幾天為了完成某個教授指定的作業，忙得幾天沒睡，過勞加上沒按時吃飯，加上正是天氣變化大的秋季，另外知秀身體本身底子就不好，林林總總加在一起，足以把一個彥康的成年男性送進醫院了  
等勝澈回過神時，他已經在前往機場的路上，剛剛打過電話回家，跟父親交代了原委，並說了自己要去美國幾天，本以為會遭受一頓臭罵，但可能是過於壓抑導致聲音更加低沉又沙啞，沒見過他這個樣子的父親則什麼話都沒說，只說了公司我會處理，並要他好好照顧身體  
倒是母親，聽到知秀出事，簡直比自己還著急，叫他訂最快的一班航班，還叫他待到知秀痊癒再回來，父親那邊她會處理

「怎麼了？」知秀一出來就看到勝澈坐在床邊發呆，連他走出來都沒發覺，知秀直接鑽到勝澈懷裡讓他抱著自己  
「想到之前你在美國生病的時候了」  
勝澈雙手收緊知秀的腰讓他更靠近自己，汲取著他身上剛洗好的沐浴乳香，知秀體溫還是有點高，但洗了個澡精神比剛剛好很多了，勝澈知道知秀不愛去醫院，他也不強迫，只能自己多費心思照顧他了  
「幹嘛想那時候…」  
知秀自知理虧，他那時候是真的為了念書連身體都可以不顧，知秀也沒想到才剛睜開眼就看到應該遠在一個太平洋外的戀人會出現在自己面前，鬍子沒刮甚至臉色憔悴的趴在自己病床邊  
「我去找藥給你吃」  
「我剛剛吃過了」  
「睡前再吃一次」  
「我還沒處理完」知秀在勝澈懷裡嘟嘟囔囔又想要離開勝澈的懷抱  
「洪知秀」勝澈知道知秀的責任心強，但身體也不是給他拿來這樣搞的，語氣不自覺的就強硬了起來  
「知道了…我休息就是了」知秀眼見勝澈被激起怒氣，他自知的又坐上勝澈的雙腿，雙手圈著勝澈的頸脖  
「不是故意要兇你的」  
勝澈感受到知秀的服軟，也知道自己剛剛語氣不佳，一用力翻身讓兩人都躺在床上，還直接壓上知秀讓兩人緊貼，知秀過高的體溫隱隱透過睡衣傳出來，勝澈本來已經貼近知秀唇瓣，硬生生停在半空中  
「今天不親你，以後補回來」  
勝澈最終還是留了個吻在知秀額頭上，趁著知秀睡著之後又偷偷下床去把知秀剩下的工作完成

「勝澈…勝澈回床上睡吧」  
知秀在後半夜驚醒，發現偌大的床上只剩自己，摸了摸身邊的位置發現冷冰冰的，知秀起身拿起一旁的毛毯披在自己身上出房門找人  
一出門就看到只剩自己的書房裡的檯燈還開著，走進一看就看見勝澈趴在桌上睡著了，看著暖黃的燈光撒在勝澈稜角分明的側臉，知秀靠著門框楞神了一會，才後知後覺的走近叫醒勝澈  
勝澈醒來後第一件事就是確認知秀的額溫，雖然有些高但還算正常範圍，這才放鬆的嘆了口氣，坐在旋轉椅上抱住知秀的腰  
勝澈睡眼惺忪地看著知秀，他也不管知秀還在感冒把人壓在桌上就是一頓親，鬆開的時候兩人氣息都有些紊亂  
「不是說不親嗎？」  
「忍不住嘛」  
勝澈埋在知秀胸口蹭著，還沒睡飽的人又多了幾分撒嬌的意味，知秀摸著勝澈鬆軟的頭髮  
「走吧，回去睡」  
「我想要了，知秀幫幫我嘛」勝澈牽著知秀的手往下摸，底下的睡褲已經微微凸起  
「你工作處理完了嗎？」知秀的手沿著褲沿或輕或重的按壓著，就是不去碰勝澈的敏感部位  
「你欺負我」勝澈被情慾影響眼睛裡滿滿猩紅，盯著知秀還真有些被欺負的意思，知秀笑了出來，手中終於開始動作，勝澈忍不住輕喘出聲  
「你才欺負我，我是病人耶」  
知秀面色一點都沒變，若不是手上正做著不可見人之事，他在商場上跟人談判也是這副表情  
勝澈靠在知秀懷裡，被知秀控制著在情慾裡載浮載沉，知秀手中動作開始加快，勝澈隔著衣衫咬住知秀肩膀，用力有些過狠，直到結束之後知秀才發現肩上有塊紫青的牙印  
釋放過後勝澈靠在旋轉椅椅背上看著坐在辦公桌上的知秀清理手中的黏膩，勝澈盯著知秀看了好一陣子，滑過去抓住知秀的大腿  
「我幫你吧」  
勝澈有些過意不去，知秀的慾望早已被挑起，只是勝澈剛剛太過沉溺，沒注意到知秀的反應  
「別鬧了，明天不想上班啊」  
「還真不想，美色誤人」  
勝澈邊說手中已經開始動作拉下知秀的褲子，知秀被勝澈的動作嚇得猝不及防，伸手想要去擋，雙手卻被勝澈單手固定住，勝澈站起身對準知秀的嘴靠近，同時手也朝知秀的脆弱進攻  
最終還是一發不可收拾，當勝澈嘴裡還有著鹹腥的味道就吻上自己時知秀就已曉得，情慾交融，動作纏綿，一挺一動都飽含情感，連最動人魂魄的那三個字都混在細碎的呻吟裡被訴說，等到兩人雙雙躺平在床上時，天的那頭已經微微泛起魚肚白

知秀是被電話鈴聲吵醒的，才剛睜開眼睛他就覺得不妙，外面的太陽已經高掛在天空上，看了眼來電顯示，果然自己想得沒錯，對方是勝澈的助理  
「順榮，怎麼了」  
「知秀哥總算接電話了，哥，你們今天還來上班嗎？」知秀轉頭看了眼還在睡夢中的勝澈，才緩緩向對方開口  
「今天總裁有什麼行程？」  
「除了各部門例行會議外沒有特別的了」知秀失笑，看來昨天勝澈是事先計畫好的，才會在酒局後又回來，但知秀不知道這一切都是誤打誤撞  
「明天呢？」  
「跟旗下合作公司有一場會議」  
「那今天的會議推遲一天吧，總裁有點小感冒，休息一天就好」  
「勝澈哥應該還好吧？那知秀哥你今天會來嗎？昨天的文件…」  
「沒什麼大礙，讓他躺一天會好的，文件我等等送過去，有事隨時跟我聯絡」  
電話還沒掛斷，一雙大手已經覆了上來，毫不猶豫地抽走手機也不管對方還在說話直接掛斷  
「順榮還有事要說」  
「不管他，有事會傳訊息來的，你今天是我的，不準處理公事」  
該說他這個總裁霸道呢，還是任性呢，其實順榮早就習慣了，每個月總有個一兩天會遇到這個狀況，不像剛開始遇到這個狀況時，瘋狂打電話給勝澈還找不到人，現在順榮早就學乖，只要一早一到辦公室發現兩間辦公室都沒人時就知道了，所以他特地等了晚一點的時間才打電話過去確認，經過多次經驗的累積，他學會了直接打給知秀，因為打勝澈手機絕對是來幾通掛幾通，整間公司大概也只有順榮知道總裁和總裁特助不來上班的理由

勝澈翻身從身後圈住知秀，固定著人不讓他動，閉著眼睛就吻上知秀光裸的背  
「勝…澈，我要送文件去給順榮」  
「不准」  
「那是他們今天簽約要用的文件」  
「不准」  
「崔勝澈，公司你還要不要了啊」  
「不要」  
「你再睡一下，我很快就回來」  
勝澈一用力就朝知秀後頸的軟肉咬去，一點都不憐香惜玉，他甚至在自己口中嚐到淡淡的血腥味  
「懲罰」  
知秀也算是習慣了，他知道勝澈不可理喻的時候很多，但都是在他們兩人獨處時勝澈才會露出這黏人的一面，知秀知道勝澈平時壓力大，是他有心放任勝澈胡鬧，所以他總是心甘情願的承受這後果  
好不容易又將勝澈哄睡，照知秀推算下來，勝澈大概已經一個禮拜沒好好睡過了，雖然他都又零碎的時間補眠，但知秀深知不管再怎麼堅強的人，也不能罔顧自己的身體健康，既然勝澈不在意，就只能由自己來操心  
知秀只拿了公司識別證和文件就跨上單車出門，短短幾分鐘內可以來回的路程知秀連衣服都懶得換，穿了件舒服的毛衣和休閒牛仔褲就往公司去，前台小妹看到他還疑惑了一下才讓他進門，認出他的臉後才怯生生地跟他打招呼，看來他還是不能太隨便來公司，容易嚇到人  
知秀搭專屬電梯上樓，一出電梯就看到順榮等在電梯口  
「哥，謝啦，本來想說我去跟哥拿也可以」  
「沒關係，不麻煩，麻煩的是你們總裁」  
順榮尷尬的笑了幾聲，兩人又多聊了幾句才分開，知秀進了辦公室巡了一圈，又跟順榮確認公司沒有緊急的要事需要處理後才放心的離開公司

一回到家知秀就看見他家堂堂大總裁頂著鳥窩頭躺在沙發上看電視，一見到知秀開門也不挪窩，舉起手打個招呼就算事了  
「過來吃飯了」  
知秀剛剛回來的路上順路去買了他們常吃的早午餐，價錢公道，內容豐盛又營養均衡，在休假的時候知秀很常吃  
「你穿這樣去公司嗎？」  
勝澈一看到知秀身上的衣著，臉立刻冷了下來，就算知秀還站在玄關換鞋也感受到了他身上的冷意  
「對啊」  
知秀不怕，吃醋的男友他見多了，見招拆招的本事可不是一兩天就練得成的  
「不要穿這樣去」  
「為什麼？」知秀先湊近勝澈給他一個安慰吻後才朝廚房去，不然若是到晚上，勝澈報復起來苦的可是自己  
「太可愛了」  
「不然你要我休假日還穿西裝去公司嗎？」  
勝澈被堵的一句話都說不出來，悶悶不樂地坐在餐桌邊等開飯，兩人拌嘴的同時，知秀熟練的把買回來的食物一一擺上桌，順便打了勝澈想偷吃的手，等到知秀坐定兩人才正式開飯  
兩人共同的默契，吃飯的時候通常不太聊天，若不是有正事需要討論，兩人的餐桌總是一片寂靜，只有偶爾因為對視揚起的笑容  
「等等去趟超市吧，要一起嗎？」  
「當然」  
勝澈主動說要洗碗，知秀就靠在洗手檯邊陪他聊天，知秀剛好想起家裡有些東西需要補貨，剛好勝澈也在，那何不利用時間進行兩人久違的約會

平日下午的超市人潮不是很多，兩人一進超市就直衝生鮮食品區，晚餐知秀說要親自下廚，反正兩人今天休整天，有充足的時間可以準備，知秀的手藝還算可以，至少勝澈很喜歡  
兩人站在冷藏櫃前挑挑選選，像普通情侶一樣討論著食譜，順便打情罵俏，知秀剛拿起什麼放進推車裡，勝澈偏要唱反調把它拿出來，知秀翻了翻白眼，烙了句不然晚餐你煮，勝澈才聽話的不再動作，乖乖站在一旁推著推車陪知秀挑菜  
勝澈看著看著心裡還真生出了一種歲月靜好的感覺，平時忙碌的他們很少有機會能有這種平凡的約會時間，多虧了知秀，知秀本就崇尚於生活，就算再忙碌也會找出時間平衡自己的壓力，不像勝澈都是倒頭就睡了事，若不是知秀提出要去各地的要求，勝澈肯定是躺在床上動也不肯動  
「走了，發什麼呆」

下一站是生活用品區，知秀站在琳瑯滿目的沐浴乳前挑著，勝澈這次沒跟在他身後，而是四處走走看著有沒有需要買的東西被他們漏掉  
知秀找到勝澈時他正蹲著挑選著什麼，知秀先把手中的物品放到推車裡才在勝澈身邊蹲下，他蹲下了才發現勝澈苦惱著挑選著的東西是什麼  
「有什麼好挑這麼久的？」  
「不知道哪個好…」  
勝澈手中拿著兩盒比較著，知秀一看包裝發現是之前用過的，所以勝澈是在回想自己的反應嗎…  
「上次那兩種你喜歡哪個？」  
「昨天的不錯」  
「我也覺得，你昨天的反應很激烈啊」  
買保險套這種事知秀通常是交給勝澈去做，不是自己覺得這件事很丟人，只是他發現勝澈很喜歡買各式各樣的保險套在他身上試驗，但勝澈也不會直接問自己的感受，而是透過自己的反應去判斷自己的喜好  
「所以知秀不喜歡刺激的啊」勝澈看著手中被知秀指定的那盒，只是最平淡的類型  
「我想試試這個」勝澈把自己手中拿著的另外一盒推到知秀眼前  
知秀看了一眼，發現又是勝澈喜歡的有口味的那種，勝澈一臉期待的看著知秀，知秀拿過來好好研究了一番，其實他不太挑這些，保險套有什麼重要的，重要的是用的人好嗎，不過每次勝澈在買比較重口味的類型時，總會先問過自己，尊重自己的行為被知秀看在眼裡，他才捨得放任勝澈一次又一次的胡鬧  
「嗯」  
知秀只是淡淡的應了一聲就把手中的東西丟進推車裡，勝澈又挑挑揀揀了一會，最後還是挑了幾盒他們常用的放到推車裡，才又笑嘻嘻地跑去找知秀打鬧

03.

知秀翻動著鍋裡的牛排，側過身看了眼站在酒櫃前的勝澈，勝澈已經站在酒櫃前一陣子卻沒動作也不出聲  
「怎麼了？」  
「你為什麼不提醒我我的酒沒了」勝澈哭喪著臉看著知秀，惹來知秀一陣輕笑  
兩人對酒的喜好不太相同，同樣的是他們從不會強迫對方喝，畢竟他們有太多場合需要非自願性的飲酒，勝澈喜歡在空閒時候喝上一杯烈度高的純威士忌，知秀則是在非必要時很少碰酒，除了像今天一樣的休假日陪勝澈喝上一杯之外，與勝澈不同的是知秀偏好烈度較低適合配餐的紅酒  
勝澈看著自己的酒瓶裡只剩下不到一杯的量，後悔著自己怎麼忘了在出門前再確認一次  
「我沒注意到」知秀又往鍋裡丟了什麼東西下去，轉了小火後才又緩緩開口  
「你都只買你自己的」勝澈指著餐桌上的那瓶紅酒抱怨著  
「那是我做菜要用的好嗎」知秀翻了個白眼，話剛說完知秀就拿過那瓶紅酒往鍋裡倒進去  
「怎麼辦啦」勝澈像得不到糖的小孩，嘴角翹得老高  
「你去我書房裡，書櫃最下層打開看看」知秀受不了的搖了搖頭，拿著鍋鏟指著自己的書房，話才剛說完勝澈屁顛屁顛的跑進書房  
「洪知秀，我愛你」  
不久後就從書房裡傳來一陣歡呼，勝澈捧著一個包裝完好的禮盒從書房裡走出來，臉上的表情像是贏得了世界冠軍，而他手上捧著的正是獎盃  
「你怎麼會有這個」  
「上次去出差時順手帶回來的，找不到適合的機會送」  
蘇格蘭麥卡倫12年，平時連勝澈都很少買這麼貴的酒，他很驚訝知秀居然會帶回這支酒  
「謝謝你」  
勝澈把酒小心翼翼地在餐桌上放好，走到知秀身後，顧忌到知秀還在做菜，勝澈只敢將雙手扶在知秀的腰上，倒是唇已經吻上那人小巧可愛的耳朵

把最後一盤餐盤擺上桌，勝澈已經把桌面佈置好，甚至還從知秀房裡拿來香氛蠟燭點上，讓平凡的晚餐多了一點約會的氣氛  
「乾杯」  
勝澈輕抿了一口杯中澄黃的液體，知秀則是舉杯晃了晃杯中酒紅色的紅酒，聞了聞後才喝了一小口  
勝澈把自己盤子裡的牛排切好，本來要換給知秀，但知秀抬手拒絕要他先吃，看著知秀切開他的牛排後才發現知秀是照著他們的喜好煎出來的，勝澈了然的笑笑，他的戀人就是如此細心，連他沒跟知秀說過的東西，知秀卻全都知道了  
「知秀，今年生日想怎麼過？」  
勝澈看知秀吃得差不多，自己早就吃完正默默喝著酒，等知秀放下刀叉勝澈才緩緩開口，勝澈自認沒什麼浪漫細胞，他只在剛戀愛的那年準備過驚喜，但因自己不夠細心被知秀發現後，勝澈就再也沒準備過了，每次都是先問知秀的意見，自己才去擬定作戰計畫  
「沒什麼特別的想法」  
在一起的時間久了，該做過的大部分也都做過了，驚喜什麼的也不再重要，知秀把杯底殘餘的酒喝掉，拿過放在不遠處的酒再為自己添上一杯  
「今天喝的有點多啊」  
勝澈看著知秀動作，心裡有些疑惑，正常來說知秀通常喝一杯就會停了，剛好處在微醺又不至於失去理智的狀態，雖然知秀的酒量不算不好，勝澈還是不安的多問了一句  
「最近，有點累」  
知秀又拿起酒杯啜了一口才開口，勝澈從本來坐在知秀對面換到知秀旁邊，看來前陣子沒拿下合約的那件項目還是讓知秀的心情受影響了  
雖然對公司的影響不大，沒拿下合約也不是知秀的錯，是底下的人犯了個錯導致對方公司認為被瞧不起，因而不與他們合作

「不是你的錯」  
「總覺得沒幫到你什麼」勝澈才剛坐下，知秀就主動纏上來，環住勝澈的腰把頭靠在勝澈肩上，呼吸噴在勝澈耳邊  
「別這麼說，有你在我才心安」  
「如果我不是呢？」  
「不是什麼？」面對勝澈的問話，知秀沉默以對，緊緊攥著住勝澈衣角的手卻出賣了一切  
「知秀，說出來」勝澈低沉沙啞的聲音裡混了一點不容質疑，他知道他家知秀又在懷疑自己的能力  
「我如果不是你的最佳選擇，如果有人可以幫你…」  
「沒有，我只要你，不管那些人是誰，我只要你，也只能是你」  
勝澈輕輕吻上知秀的眼瞼，惹得知秀不得不閉起眼睛，一閉起眼睛，剛剛在眼眶裡打轉的水霧只能落下，勝澈強迫知秀抬起頭，用指腹將漫在知秀臉上的淚水抹去  
「你壓力太大了」  
知秀的情緒慢慢平復，被酒精帶起的感性卻還在蔓延，他把頭靠在勝澈肩上胡思亂想，勝澈也只有說完那句話就不再開口，時不時拿起他的酒杯喝上一口，陪著知秀  
「勝澈，如果我不工作了，你要養我嗎？」也不知道知秀想到什麼，沒頭沒腦的問了一句  
「當然」  
「嘿嘿，有你真好」  
知秀的聲音回復以往的輕快，只是被酒氣影響語氣裡都帶有一絲撒嬌的意味，聽到這樣勝澈就知道沒事了，畢竟他們走到現在經歷的低潮不是一次兩次，每個人都有自己的解決方式，只要陪著對方一切都會沒事

知秀面無表情地盯著放在桌上的出差通知，他想不通為什麼對方公司偏偏要把會議時間訂在聖誕節到年末之間，還指定要他過去  
剛收到通知時，知秀還特地打電話去確認過會議時間沒有定錯，真的就是在聖誕假期之中，對方公司跟他說，要跟他談判的代表剛好只有那段時間有空，請他見諒，知秀心想狗屁，有哪個美國人是不過聖誕假期的  
其實知秀對出差這件事是沒有太大的意見，只不過他家那位總裁就沒那麼好伺候了，不僅聖誕佳節美人不在身邊，連自己的生日都要和勝澈遠距離慶祝  
自己的出差通知勝澈肯定也收到了，甚至有很大的可能是他經手批准的，但他們的心照不宣，公事永遠比私事重要，就算心裡在怎麼不願，最後還是批了他的出差通知  
知秀算準下班時間準時推開勝澈辦公室的門，也不說話就站在門邊看著勝澈，正在用著電腦的勝澈，只抬起頭來淡淡看了他一眼就低頭處理公事不理他  
「不是我願意的」知秀緩緩走進勝澈的辦公領域，也不打擾他就默默地說了一句  
「我知道，但我還是不開心」勝澈終於停下手中的動作抬起頭望著眼前的人，心裡的不情願都寫在臉上  
「我們可以提前慶祝」知秀設法和勝澈商量，畢竟每年自己的生日都是勝澈最重視的日子  
「幾號的飛機」  
「23號下班後」  
勝澈點點頭後也沒有多說什麼，招了招手讓知秀坐到自己懷裡  
「有時候巴不得我男友不要這麼優秀，不然我跟著你去吧」  
「崔總，年底的股東大會需要您主持」  
勝澈低低地罵了句髒話，換來知秀一個吻  
「不准說髒字」  
「說一次親一下嗎？那我多說點」  
「你敢」  
「我錯了老婆大人」  
知秀心底暗自慶幸，幸好那天勝澈問他生日有什麼打算時自己沒給出正面答覆，若是勝澈已經著手準備，那就不是這麼好哄的

知秀錯了，知秀才剛跨過門檻就被勝澈壓在門板上親，還是不容許他反抗的那種暴風式吻法，連給他喘息的空間都沒有，直到知秀真的受不了用力擰了勝澈腰間的軟肉才讓瘋狂的人放開自己，勝澈抵著知秀的額頭喘氣，期間還時不時的落下輕吻在知秀鼻尖  
知秀憐惜的摸了摸勝澈的臉頰，恢復呼吸後又微微踮起腳尖，沿著勝澈的唇形慢慢的親，同時伸出舌頭輕輕舔著勝澈的唇，安撫的意味極為濃厚，勝澈原本握成拳撐在知秀雙側的手漸漸放鬆垂到身側，知秀握住勝澈的雙手十指緊扣  
「先吃飯，嗯？」  
知秀婆娑著勝澈的雙手，看著他的臉色漸漸變得緩和才慢慢開口，得到同意後把人帶到房裡，讓他先去洗澡等自己把飯煮好  
知秀早在勝澈強烈堅持要跟著自己回家的時候就知道今晚肯定是躲不過了，知秀將家裡有的菜簡簡單單湊個一餐，做了點家常菜，都是勝澈喜歡的菜色，知秀正在炒最後一道菜時，勝澈就從廁所裡出來了，頂著一頭未乾的頭髮就從身後抱著知秀不肯動彈，也不管自己的頭髮把知秀的襯衫弄濕，甚至還咬著知秀的領子不放  
「拿碗筷去坐好，你是狗嗎？」  
「不想放開你」  
「說了先吃飯」  
「吃完飯就可以了嗎？」  
「說什麼呢，快吃飯了」  
勝澈看著知秀臉上的紅暈笑，勝澈覺得知秀還真是十年如一日，就算他們的關係已經持續那麼久，親密關係也不是一天兩天了，但每當用言語調戲他，知秀還是會臉紅，勝澈覺得知秀可愛，忍不住伸手過去戳戳他臉頰上的紅暈呵呵笑，接收到知秀的白眼後才乖乖地跑去添飯

才剛吃完飯知秀就被勝澈往床上帶，一點喘息的空間都不給自己手伸上來就要解自己的扣子，知秀眼明手快的抓住動作到一半的手  
「我還沒洗澡」  
「等下在洗也一樣」  
「碗也還沒洗」  
「洪知秀」  
「正事先做完再說」  
兩人在沉默的空氣中對視了一陣子，勝澈最終還是敗下陣來從知秀身上下來，自覺地走去廚房洗碗，他知道知秀在某些事上的堅持，也知道知秀今天願意讓他進門，就是對他自己出差的補償了，畢竟最近自己真的是要他要的有些過分了  
知秀的出差行程是自己批的沒錯，顧慮到知秀不會希望自己因私心影響到工作，再加上那份合約他們是真的非拿下不可，勝澈才壓著自己的情緒批了那張出差通知單  
但勝澈沒想到等到他洗完碗進房，看到的居然是如此香豔的畫面，剛洗完澡的知秀穿著浴袍趴在床上滑手機，知秀裡面什麼都沒穿，不知道正看到什麼影片開心地踢著腿的知秀，完全沒發現因為他過大的動作浴袍已經往上捲  
勝澈靠著門框看著毫無防備的自家戀人，腦中突然生出了惡作劇的想法，把拖鞋踢掉，輕手輕腳靠近床邊，剛剛碰過水還冰涼的雙手直接穿過浴袍，撫上誘人的翹臀  
被嚇到尖叫的知秀，連聲音都還沒發出來就被堵住雙唇，人直接被翻過來一雙大手直接欺上自己的細腰  
曖昧的氣息混著破碎的細語，背景音還是知秀來不及關掉的美國脫口秀，今天勝澈有點沉不住氣，動作比平常粗魯了些，卻還是在進入的瞬間放輕動作  
情到濃時，連一個稱呼都能勾起情慾  
「勝澈…澈…」知秀下意識地喊著，示意著自己已快達極限  
「再說一次」勝澈沒有加快動作，反而刻意放緩了原本規律的動作，趴下身靠近知秀耳邊  
「澈…」知秀連話語中都帶有求饒的意味  
「你再說一次」勝澈咬了咬知秀小巧的耳朵，加重了語氣，像在提醒著什麼  
「老公…」

知秀把視線從電腦上移開看了眼牆上的時鐘，發現離下班時間也不遠了，索性起身伸展坐久了的身體，從自己的辦公室出去轉身去了這層樓的茶水間，說也好笑，這層就他跟勝澈，還有勝澈助理三個人，茶水間卻比其他層樓來得大，裡面的東西也能說應有盡有，雖然大部分都是知秀準備  
知秀再次踩著下班時間的點推開勝澈辦公室的門，手中端著兩杯咖啡，一副就是今晚要加班的架式，知秀把咖啡放在勝澈桌上，自顧自的就靠在桌邊啜起咖啡  
「想跟你約個會怎麼這麼難？」  
知秀嘆了口氣才開口，他們特地在知秀出差前空出了一天晚上的時間，訂了一家想去很久的高級餐廳，沒想到人算不如天算，才剛過午飯時間，順榮就傳來了壞消息  
本來已經要啟動的一項專案，因為某個環節出了錯誤必須停擺，雖然不是他們公司的問題，但因為事關這一整個季度的業績，整個公司不得不緊張起來  
而知秀無事一身輕的原因，這項專案不歸他管，而是直屬總裁崔勝澈，所以今天他本來可以準時下班，知秀下午接到這個消息時也沒經過勝澈同意就打電話過去餐廳把定位取消了，果然知秀整個下午都沒見到勝澈的人，只有訊息裡寫著對不起三個字，知秀也無法生氣，畢竟也不是勝澈的錯  
「餐廳怎麼辦？」勝澈連抬起頭的時間都沒有，隨手拿起咖啡喝了一口又放回原位  
「我取消了」  
「知秀我…」  
「別對不起了，發生這種事不是你我願意的，先把事情處理好重要」  
「我怎麼就找了個這麼懂事的男朋友」  
勝澈雖然很喜歡知秀這樣的個性，但他有時也恨不得知秀能任性一點，雖然他今天是真的抽不出時間來陪戀人去吃飯，知秀過於體貼的舉動反而讓勝澈的愧疚感更深了  
「晚餐呢？」知秀放下手中的杯子走到勝澈身後幫他按壓著肩頸，勝澈也停下手中的動作，享受著小小的餘裕  
「叫外賣吧」  
「我去買吧，我有想吃的」  
「卡拿去」勝澈從抽屜裡的錢包拿了一張卡遞給知秀，是勝澈個人常用的那張  
「車鑰匙借我，我今天沒開車來」本來關上的抽屜再次被打開，車鑰匙就躺在錢包旁邊，勝澈還沒拿起來就被知秀搶走，勝澈無聲地笑笑，他的戀人有時真幼稚的可愛  
「你今天走路？」勝澈慢半拍才認知到這個事實，知秀都已經走到門邊準備開門出去  
「我想說你會載我回去」  
「我出門啦，老公工作加油」  
這句話才剛說完，知秀快速關起門，他怕勝澈丟下手中工作跑來追他，發現辦公室裡的人沒動靜後才踩著高興的步子回自己辦公室拿外套，外出買晚餐

知秀本來想瞞著勝澈回家做完晚餐帶過來，但花費的時間過久一定會惹來戀人不快，知秀幾乎是立刻就打消了這個念頭，手握著方向盤打了個方向燈，車身一轉又換了了方向前進  
知秀最後決定去兩人愛吃的川菜館包幾個菜，雖然比不上原本預約高級餐廳的牛排，但還算高檔的川菜館倒是也合兩人的口味  
知秀推開勝澈辦公室的人就看到會客用的小桌已經被整理乾淨並鋪上報紙，辦公室的主人則是不見蹤影  
等到知秀把買回來的東西擺好，勝澈才慢吞吞地從休息室裡走出來  
「好香」  
濃濃的鼻音顯示著主人剛剛從睡夢中醒來，已經換上休閒服的勝澈頭髮亂糟糟的汲著拖鞋走出來  
「崔總顧及一下你的形象好嗎，現在好歹在公司耶」  
「不管，現在是我的休息時間」  
勝澈一坐下就毫無形象的拿起筷子大吃，相較知秀身上的正裝，不知道的人還以為在加班的人是知秀  
兩人又是安靜的一餐，勝澈看知秀帶回的菜裡都是自己愛吃的，為了慰勞辛苦跑腿的知秀，勝澈把整盤蝦都剝了，換來知秀一個充滿蝦味的吻  
晚餐吃完勝澈又回到辦公桌前努力，知秀收拾完殘局就坐在沙發上玩手機，玩累了就跑去逗逗工作中的勝澈，再不然就躲進休息室裡躺在床上滾來滾去，時不時又跑出去確認勝澈沒有累到睡著  
知秀看了眼手機上的時間，已經接近午夜，從休息室開門出去就發現勝澈手托著頭撐在桌上打盹，知秀在辦公桌前蹲下看著勝澈輕顫的睫毛，還有可能是還惦記著工作嘴裡還嘟囔著什麼，盯著自家戀人可愛的睡顏看了一會知秀才把人叫醒  
「勝澈，回家吧，明天再處理了」  
「不行…」勝澈根本就沒醒，眼睛連張都沒張就回著他話  
知秀也不管自顧自走近他的位子，確認過電腦上的檔案全都存檔並上傳一份到雲端上後就把電腦關機  
勝澈聽到電腦關機的聲音頭腦立刻清醒，看清了動作的人是知秀後又鬆了一口氣，從身後就環住知秀的腰  
「累了？」  
「有點」  
「回家吧，好好睡一覺，明天再傷腦筋」  
勝澈維持著一樣的姿勢點點頭，知秀打開抽屜就把車鑰匙和錢包手機什麼的都拿出來交到勝澈手中  
「鑰匙呢？」  
「我來開吧，你累了」

04.

勝澈最後給知秀一個擁抱就把人送上飛機，畢竟兩人分開又不是一天兩天的事了，只是這次多了點惆悵，勝澈看著飛機起飛後才孤伶伶的離開機場，勝澈開在回家的高速公路上，突然有了一種自己被拋棄的感覺，可能是突如其來的空虛感作祟，勝澈開著開著眼眶卻突然濕了，他沒想過原來他對知秀的依賴是如此強烈，之前遠距離時送知秀去機場的次數也不少，也不曾有過像今天一樣的感受，可能年紀大了吧，勝澈想道，勝澈心裡又浮現了另一個想法，想著想著他自己又笑了出來，一個人在車裡又哭又笑的像個瘋子  
知秀一上飛機倒頭就睡了，勝澈特地在他出國這天放他一天假，讓他在家裡整理行李，沒想到勝澈過了中午時分就回來，勝澈翹了整個下午的班，把他壓在床上做了整個下午，幸好知秀早在剛醒來時就把行李都整理好，不然肯定又趕不上飛機  
知秀伸了個懶腰深吸了口久違的空氣，這才拖著自己的行李箱走出機場，知秀拒絕了對方公司要來接機的好意，畢竟美國算是自己的家鄉，雖然自己的家鄉遠在另一邊的西岸，他搭上隨手招來的計程車就往自己訂好的飯店去  
知秀特地選了個在市中心的飯店，離開會的地方近，觀光景點也近，他自己的私心是想要多感受一點聖誕節的氣氛，小時候成長過程灌輸給他的記憶深深刻在他的腦海裡，對聖誕節總是有著憧憬，說實話這次沒能和勝澈一起過，知秀還是有點傷心的

好聲好氣跟司機道謝後，知秀進到飯店房裡的第一件事就是打電話跟勝澈報平安，雖然紐約的時間已經凌晨，但現在正好是首爾的正中午  
「我到了」知秀真的是一進房門就打電話給勝澈，連行李箱都沒放下就立在門邊，他為自己倒了杯水就倒在床上跟勝澈通話  
「知道了，都還好吧」勝澈一接到知秀電話立刻放下手上的文件走到窗邊，連自己的嘴角微微上揚都沒發現  
「嗯，飯店我自己訂的當然好，喔有一點不太好」  
「什麼？」  
「沒有你啊」  
「你自己一個人真的可以嗎？」  
「當然啊，不相信你男友啊」  
「我當然相信可是…」  
「勝澈啊…」勝澈本來想繼續嘮叨，但他聽到知秀嚴肅的喊他名字他立刻就閉嘴了  
「知道了，我不胡鬧了，你別生氣」勝澈的聲音瞬間變得委屈，聽在知秀耳裡卻像撒嬌  
「午餐呢？」  
「順榮等等會拿來」  
「嗯，你去吃吧，我要洗洗睡了」  
「晚安」  
知秀是真的不怕勝澈真的飛過來陪他，年末工作之重是所有人都能體會的痛，更何況是堂堂一家公司的總裁，時間可不是他說有就有，更不可能抽出時間來陪他  
知秀整理好行李後沒看手機就去洗澡，錯過了勝澈撥來的影像通話，等知秀看到通知時已經過了國內的午休時間，知秀不好在打電話過去打擾，只傳了訊息跟勝澈說自己要睡了，就關上電燈休息，沒發現來自另一個人的訊息

知秀雖然23號就到達紐約，但他的會議時間訂在27號，就是聖誕節隔天，所以代表他這兩天必須自己度過，包括聖誕節  
知秀被一陣電話鈴聲吵醒，因為時差的關係，他整個晚上都沒睡好，被電話吵醒的他口氣自然不會好，一接起電話也沒出聲就等著對方開口  
「洪知秀，你找死是不是，我在你飯店樓下，房號給我」  
手機裡立刻傳來一陣罵聲，讓知秀被嚇到從床上彈起來，把手機拿離自己耳邊看了來電顯示，了然地笑笑再次把手機貼回自己耳邊  
「1230上來吧」  
「你敢給我繼續睡你就死定了」  
「知道了小祖宗，上來吧，我打開大門迎接你行了吧」  
「這才像話」  
知秀一掛上電話就進浴室洗漱，免得樓下那位小祖宗上來又要唸他，邊刷牙的同時還邊傳訊息跟勝澈道謝，雖然他現在應該還在睡夢中  
「淨漢，好久不見」  
「你還敢說，來紐約還不告訴我，如果不是勝澈告訴我，你一個人要幹嘛，沒有下次機會了」  
「知道了，我這不是怕你在忙嗎？」  
「聖誕假期誰在工作啊…啊抱歉」淨漢倒在床上笑得開懷，知秀被嗆地懶得回他，從冰箱裡拿出一瓶水就丟到他身上  
「怎麼來了？」  
「問你家崔總囉」  
「我就知道」  
「不過還是謝啦」  
知秀抬抬起自己的水瓶代替酒朝淨漢示意，淨漢也無謂的點點頭，表示反正他這陣子也沒事

尹淨漢，知秀和勝澈的共同朋友，淨漢和勝澈是從小就認識的朋友，與知秀則是意外的是博士班同學，連勝澈得知這個消息的時候都很訝異，那時知秀跟勝澈說同屆裡也有個韓國人，而且跟自己很要好，勝澈還因此吃醋了很長一段時間，直到有一次勝澈從韓國飛來找知秀，才發現他一直想殺掉的人居然是自己的好友  
結果沒想到淨漢早就發現這個事實，只是兩人都沒發現淨漢也懶得說，反正看勝澈氣得跳腳，他也樂得開心  
只是知秀真的沒想到勝澈會聯絡淨漢讓他過來，自己也算是匆忙就從韓國過來，連自己在這想聯絡的朋友都因為時間太過匆忙不敢聯絡大家  
淨漢那時畢業後本來也想跟知秀一樣回國發展，但後來因為懶得捲入自己家族的紛爭，只好留在美國，後來還在紐約金融業找到一份不錯的工作就乾脆在紐約待了下來  
收到勝澈訊息時還真有些意外，他本來以為這種事應該是知秀自己會來聯絡他，沒想到在這麼多年之後勝澈做事的方式也多了份知秀的細心  
「想去哪玩？」  
「沒特別想去哪」  
「明天去喝酒吧，平安夜呢」  
「好啊，你選吧，你對這裡熟多了，肯定浪了不少吧」  
「還用你說」  
結果整個早上他們兩人都沒出門，知秀繼續補眠，淨漢則是拿著他隨身帶來的平板看著連續劇，兩人倒是相安無事，如果是以前的他們肯定在房裡鬧到翻天覆地

這兩天淨漢倒是帶著知秀去了很多新的景點，跟他之前來過紐約時去過的地方很不一樣，真不愧是在紐約混得順風順水的人  
平安夜那天他們沒有太早出門，為了就是在外面玩到晚一點，雖然知秀隔兩天還有會要開，但至少對拿到合約這點知秀還是勝券在握的，畢竟還有一天可以休息準備  
但他和淨漢兩人有志一同地早在天色還沒暗時，就老早在聖誕樹前拍完照朝淨漢找好的酒吧出發，在淨漢車上時勝澈還打過電話來，聽到知秀要去酒吧玩後只說了一句注意安全就沒多說什麼了，反正勝澈知道雖然知秀平常不愛喝酒，但去酒吧這件事就不一樣了，知秀甚至可以說是非常享受去酒吧這件事  
「他沒管你啊」  
「他哪敢管我」  
「也是，你們家妻管嚴是全天下都知道的事」  
「說什麼啊」  
「是事實啊」  
「我倒是不想否認」  
「晚上好好玩一玩吧，之後就要工作了」  
「嗯，好久沒玩過了」  
「回國後沒去過嗎？」  
「沒，勝澈在身邊有什麼好玩啊，我說要去酒吧他一定要跟，我才不去呢，頂多在家陪他喝兩杯」  
「沒調酒喝真難受」  
「這倒是」  
「那今晚就大喝一波吧」  
對話到頭，車子正好停下，兩人沒有立刻下車，而是在車上換了準備好的衣服，在臉上補了些粉畫上帶有淡淡顏色的唇膏，互相確認過對方的狀態良好又互相取笑了一下對方挑衣服的品味後才慢吞吞地下車

他們進到酒吧的時間還早，裡面並沒有什麼人，他們挑了個合心意的位子坐下，離舞池不近不遠，至少是不會立刻被當目標的位子，淨漢和知秀兩人從在念書時就常相約去酒吧，多次下來兩人也算是摸清對方底細，他們都堅持著一件事，絕對不碰酒吧裡遇到的人，就算在酒吧裡遇到相談甚歡的人，甚至直接表明心意的人都有，但兩人從未接受過，畢竟離開酒吧後大家就都是陌生人  
另外必須在兩人都清醒時離開酒吧，如果發現其中一人快醉了，或是已經醉了另一個人就有義務立刻帶他回家，也不知道是培養出來的默契或是什麼，反正不知不覺地就變成這樣了，所以勝澈也放心知秀跟淨漢出來玩  
今天的衣服知秀還是跟淨漢借的，他只想著來工作都忘記自己還是有時間享受一小段假期的，幸好自己跟淨漢體型相似，他們從還在念書時就很常換著衣服穿  
知秀身穿黑色皮褲，上身的V領襯衫是沒有鈕扣的深藍色絲質襯衫，垂墜的風格讓人只要稍微多留心看一眼，胸前的風光絕對可以盡收眼底，可以說是非常尹淨漢的風格，進酒吧前知秀還特別在停車場要淨漢幫他拍幾張照  
知秀模仿著常在社群網站上看到的街拍照片拍了幾張發現效果不錯連淨漢後來都吵著他也要拍，知秀把存下來的照片一張不漏的全都傳給勝澈，沒等到回音兩人就已經進酒吧坐定，各點了一杯調酒小飲

剛開始營業的酒吧人還不多，兩人也沒有下舞池跳舞的興致，就坐在位子上聊天，知秀看著勝澈回覆的訊息，一整排的哭臉強烈的顯示對面人的情緒  
「怎麼啦，你家崔總吃醋啦」看著知秀笑得開心，戳著自己酒杯裡的冰塊問道  
「他委屈著呢」  
「你真的不和他去酒吧玩啊」淨漢把幾乎淡成水的液體一乾而盡，向調酒師又要了一杯長島冰茶  
「他在我哪敢下去跳啊，我又不是瘋了」  
「還是讓他帶你去玩玩吧，增進一點小情趣有何不可」  
「那也要他有時間啊」  
「這倒是」  
「話說，你真的不打算回國嗎？」  
「總是會回去的吧，只是不是現在，我在這裡賺夠了，回去說話也能大聲點」  
「好吧，你不在韓國，我還真的沒什麼朋友」  
知秀說得是事實，他自己只有大學是在韓國念的，大學生活裡遇見勝澈後世界幾乎都繞著他轉，大學一畢業又飛回美國念碩博士，自己大部分的朋友都是美國人，好不容易遇到一個朋友，他卻死待在美國不願回去  
「你有勝澈就夠了啊」聽到淨漢這句話，知秀卻出乎意料地搖了搖頭  
「怎麼了？」淨漢不明所以的又問了一句  
「如果分手了怎麼辦」  
「說什麼啊，怎麼可能」  
「世事難料啊…」  
「在我看來是不可能，說說吧，擔心什麼」  
「他爸…」  
「你居然擔心這個，放心吧，就我認識的崔家老爺子，他已經半認可你了」  
知秀臉上沒意外的出現了驚訝的表情，淨漢喝了一口酒才慢慢又說道  
「你還記得你上次在美國送急診他特地飛來那次嗎，他一上飛機我就接到老爺子電話，叫我去接崔勝澈，還叫我看好他，讓他照顧好你再回去」

「另外，你知道你現在住的房子是老爺子送崔勝澈的二十歲的生日禮物嗎，崔勝澈讓你住進那裡不可能沒問過他爸」  
知秀的震驚持續著，他的確沒問過那棟房子的來歷，勝澈也沒告訴過他，知秀還記得很久很久以前，勝澈告訴家裡自己交了男朋友，換來一陣反彈  
倒是勝澈媽媽私底下約過他出去一次，知秀到現在都沒有告訴過勝澈，或許勝澈已經發現了也不一定，知秀原本以為會遇到電視劇上的情景，直接被丟一個信封袋要求分手之類的  
沒想到那次的見面意外的順利，可以看得出來勝澈媽媽本來就不反對，甚至是有些喜歡自己，他還記得勝澈媽媽那時候握著他的手叮嚀他，既然有勇氣選擇這條路，那你一定是他最好的選擇，知秀幾乎是靠著這句話撐到現在  
「還有光是你讓崔勝澈願意定下心來好好念書又回去接下家業，老爺子要感謝你都來不及了還想把你趕出家門，別擔心了，只要你們兩個不出問題，那就不會有問題的，話說洪知秀，你是不是很少告訴崔勝澈你愛他？」  
「怎麼突然…」  
「我還不懂你嗎，我覺得你還是偶爾說說吧，他也是會怕的」  
淨漢的一番話讓知秀陷入沉思，平常沒有想過的問題在這一刻變得清晰，擔心的，不曾考慮過的，一切的一切突然放大在眼前，知秀一時間難以消化，只能盯著眼前的桌面發呆  
淨漢不打算打擾知秀思考，眼看人潮漸漸聚集，淨漢乾了最後一口酒就朝舞池去，獨留知秀一人坐在桌邊

知秀的情緒最後還是被氣氛帶起來，跟著淨漢下舞池玩了一陣，兩人最後還是早早就離開酒吧，今天聖誕節人潮一定越來越多，討厭人多的淨漢自然是想早早避開，但兩人還沒玩的盡興，回飯店的路上，兩人又進了超商買了零食跟酒，才提著一大袋的東西往飯店去  
用飯店附的馬克杯充當紅酒杯，兩人就坐在窗邊的沙發上喝著紅酒，眺望著飄著雪的夜景，兩人還很有興致的買了起司配酒喝，兩人有一搭沒一搭的聊著，沒話聊的時候兩人就滑著手機看到好笑的影片就分享給對方  
「不然你現在打給勝澈吧」淨漢突然靈光一閃，眼中閃著惡作劇的眼神看著知秀  
「你醉了」知秀懶得理他，喝了口紅酒又繼續望著窗外  
「沒有…現在國內剛好午休時間啊，打給他嘛，當聖誕節禮物」  
淨漢臉上都是被酒氣醺出來的紅暈，淨漢酒量不差，但今天也真的是有些過量了，連知秀都覺得有點飄飄然，聽到淨漢的慫恿，回想起他們剛剛在酒吧裡的對話，知秀還真的有衝動想立刻打電話給遠在13個小時外的那個人  
「快打快打，不然午休時間快結束了」

淨漢拿過知秀放在桌上的手機，手上在螢幕上亂戳打不開鎖，最後還是知秀自己搶過手機把螢幕解開，心一橫快捷鍵一按，電話就已經被撥出去，不出意料的電話立刻被接起  
「知秀？」知秀聽到勝澈的聲音頓時心一緊，被酒精影響過快的心跳似乎又更快了一些  
「我在」知秀瞬間不知道要說些什麼，只能呆呆地回應勝澈  
「怎麼了？」勝澈聲音裡滿滿都是笑意，像是笑著知秀被酒精影響的反應  
「勝澈我想說…」  
「嗯我聽著」  
「我愛你，很愛很愛你」  
「你有聽到嗎崔勝澈，洪知秀說他很愛你」淨漢搶過知秀手上的手機，把通話模式變成擴音朝著手機大喊  
「聽到了，尹淨漢你別吵，手機還知秀」  
雖然有點醉了淨漢還算聽話的把手機交回主人的手裡，知秀把擴音模式關掉將手機貼在耳邊  
「怎麼了？」  
「我也愛你，很愛很愛你，聖誕快樂我家知秀」  
「聖誕快樂」  
兩人又溫存了一會，直到勝澈的午休時間過去，知秀才依依不捨的掛掉電話，淨漢等得太久，已經窩在沙發上打瞌睡，知秀叫醒他趕他去床上後才又窩回沙發上，望著窗外自己把剩下的酒喝光

05.

知秀起了個大早，先去飯店餐廳裡吃了早餐，又回到房間裡整理著開會要用的資料，其實今天並不是正式的會議，只是先簡單的跟對方公司代表見面吃個飯，走個流程，畢竟他們對這個合作的共識是幾乎百分之百相同，只是知秀還是不懂為什麼對方一定要求他出席  
他們約了午餐時間在一家市中心的餐廳，離知秀下榻的飯店很近，空出來的時間很多，知秀還有時間看看這幾天公司內出的報表，眼看時間差不多，知秀換上談公事用的正裝才拿著公事包下樓  
知秀提早到了約定好的餐廳，他沒有提早進餐廳，因為訂位是用對方的名字訂的，知秀決定等時間靠近一點後再進去

知秀一踏進餐廳裡就看到一個熟悉的身影，侍者正帶著他往那個方向過去，但知秀不敢出聲，沒看到正面誰都不能確認  
「知秀哥」  
「全圓佑，真的是你，你為什麼在這裡？」  
「要跟哥談的人是我啊」  
「所以是你要我來的？」  
「是啊」  
「真是的你，也不先說一聲」  
「這樣才有驚喜啊，反正合作案幾乎是百分之百確定下來了」  
「也是，那就好好吃頓飯吧」  
知秀還是按照流程來，先把該說的公事都說了一遍，跟圓佑核對過全都沒問題後，才放下心來吃飯  
知秀沒想到會在這裡遇見圓佑，圓佑是他讀博班後小他一屆的學弟，他和淨漢跟圓佑那時候是系上唯三的韓裔，三個人常常聚在一起玩樂，感情自然也好，只是聽說知秀畢業後圓佑並沒有把心思放在學業上，學歷拿到是拿到了，只是他似乎對攝影更有興趣，並沒有打算進商界工作  
所以知秀才在剛剛進門看到背影時不敢出聲認人，畢竟是合作公司，如果出糗那就不能保證合作關係了

「哥要待到什麼時候？」  
「可能跨年過後吧，跟你們談完，等到合約簽定也差不多那時候了」  
「那哥生日怎麼辦」  
「把你淨漢哥拖出來慶祝囉，你呢，要不要一起來」  
「有空的話囉，順便帶個人給你見見」  
「圓佑談戀愛啦」  
「之前去世界轉轉的時候遇見的，全職攝影師，這幾周剛好待在紐約」  
「恭喜啦」  
兩人這一餐吃得有說有笑，圓佑聊了很多知秀離開美國後的事，在知秀的印象裡圓佑並不是個這麼愛講話的人，可見他遇到的那個人改變了他很多，知秀也沒多問圓佑最後留在紐約是為了什麼，每個人都有自己的理由  
因為公事知秀總是習慣性的把手機關成靜音放在手提包裡，直到最後上甜點時知秀才想起要拿起手機確認訊息，知秀看到螢幕上幾十通未接來電心想大事不妙，不過所有來電都是來自於勝澈的助理權順榮  
知秀心裡覺得奇怪但也沒有想要立刻回電的意思，公司有急事的話勝澈應該會聯絡自己的  
「有事嗎？」  
圓佑可能是看自己的表情有些奇怪，猶豫了一下還是問出口，知秀搖搖頭又恢復成剛剛的笑臉  
知秀出了餐廳才回撥電話給順榮，但順榮可能在忙沒聽到電話，知秀也不在意，跟圓佑就站在路邊聊天，圓佑剛好說到他上個禮拜剛去英國出差回來順便帶了點東西要給他，問知秀住在哪裡，如果這幾天有空可以送去給他

兩人聊到一半順榮剛好打電話進來，知秀跟圓佑示意了一下就稍稍走遠才接電話  
「知秀哥，你見到勝澈哥了嗎？」一接起電話順榮迫切的聲音傳來，知秀甚至聽得出來順榮現在是壓著情緒在跟他說話  
「勝澈？我中午開會，已經一整天沒聯絡他了，怎麼了嗎？」  
聽到知秀的回答順榮才發覺自己闖了大禍，原來這是自家總裁準備的驚喜，不過他算準了勝澈飛機落地的時間給勝澈電話，對方卻沒接，這很不像勝澈的作風  
「知秀哥…那個…」  
順榮瞬間不知道該說什麼好，總不能直接說勝澈飛去美國找他了吧  
「勝澈飛來美國了是吧？聯絡不到他嗎？」  
才聽了幾句話知秀很快就掌握狀況，聲音裡沒有驚喜，更多的是驚慌，雖然他對勝澈有信心，也相信他不會發生什麼事，不過最怕的是他出了意外卻沒人知道  
「哥…那個…勝澈哥的班機早就落地，他說到了會給我消息，但我一直等不到，打了幾通電話也沒人接」  
「你送他上的飛機嗎？」  
「對，我親眼看著飛機起飛的，我查過了航班也平安降落了」  
「我知道了，順榮你在幫我繼續打電話看看，這邊我會盡力找」  
雖然知秀話說得滿，他自己也沒有信心找得到勝澈，在這人多的城市要他怎麼去找一個人，不知怎麼的知秀心中突然出現不太好的預感  
「哥…不要太擔心」  
順榮聽出了知秀聲音裡的哽咽，掛斷電話前怯生生地說了一句  
「謝謝你，順榮」

「知秀哥，怎麼了嗎？」圓佑看講完電話回來的知秀臉色不太對勁，平常這哥哥在大家面前總是冷靜自持，很少露出這種慌亂的表情  
「勝澈他…」  
「哥，你還好嗎？」  
知秀一個踉蹌差點跌倒，若不是圓佑反應快扶住知秀，知秀肯定已經摔到地上，他深吸了幾口氣穩定心情，好不容易冷靜下來，才開口告訴圓佑來龍去脈  
圓佑一聽知秀說完，他立刻說可以帶知秀去繞繞找人，反正他最近身上只有這個案子，不進公司也不會被追究  
知秀跟圓佑道著謝，說著不好意思還麻煩他，圓佑說著朋友之間互相幫助有什麼好見外的，兩人談話的過程中已經上了圓佑的車，知秀想著任何勝澈可能去的地方卻沒有任何頭緒  
「先去一趟機場吧」  
「哥，去機場太浪費時間吧」  
「不管，先去一趟吧」  
圓佑深知現在不是跟擔心的人講理的時候，沒有再反駁，二話不說就立刻啟程往機場的方向去  
知秀看著窗外紐約是後退的風景，回想著所有勝澈可能去的地方，其實他不太有把握，他和勝澈兩人在紐約的回憶不算多，唯一一次兩人都待在紐約是三年前勝澈特地請了兩個禮拜的假期飛到美國來陪知秀過生日  
兩人去過的地方其實也不多，時代廣場、中央公園還有知秀想去的幾間美術館，剩下的時間幾乎都被勝澈拖著在飯店裡纏綿，知秀的印象中勝澈也沒有特別說過哪裡特別好玩  
不過知秀想不透的是勝澈為什麼會突然失去聯繫，既然勝澈的目的是給自己驚喜，那就不該跟順榮斷了聯絡，因為跟順榮斷了聯繫的話，順榮必定會來聯繫自己  
知秀煩躁的撥亂頭髮，圓佑車開得很快，一個半小時的車程硬是被他縮成一小時就到了

圓佑在機場門口先放知秀下車，自己才去找停車場車位，知秀一下車就飛奔到航空公司櫃台，把自己遇到的問題轉告給地勤人員聽，好心的地勤人員馬上就幫他查航班的信息，得到的答案跟順榮說的一樣，勝澈的班機已經順利抵達，確認過後勝澈的行李也已經被領走  
知秀好聲好氣地向對方道謝，又急急忙忙地轉頭就想往外衝，剛好遇上停好車剛進來的圓佑，圓佑一伸手就把人抓住  
「哥你冷靜一點，勝澈哥這麼大一個人不會有事的，我們先想想勝澈哥有可能去哪裡在行動吧」  
「對…他不會有事的…不會有事的」知秀喃喃自語像是在安慰自己，圓佑也只能拍拍知秀的肩膀  
等知秀再次冷靜下來後兩人才重新出發，回到紐約市區繞了幾個勝澈有可能去的地方都找不到人，在怎麼冷靜的人也不可能在這種狀況下保持情緒穩定  
眼看知秀已經在崩潰邊緣，圓佑暫時把車停在路邊去買杯咖啡和三明治就塞到知秀手中  
「哥，先吃點東西吧」  
「我不想吃」  
「不想吃就喝點咖啡吧，至少喝點東西」  
兩人從中午找到現在已經入夜，甚至過了晚餐時間，這樣下去不是辦法，圓佑只好強迫知秀進食再繼續找下去  
「圓佑你說勝澈他會不會…」  
「不會的，哥，你不要亂想，我先送你回飯店，如果真的還是聯絡不上我們再想辦法好嗎？哥，你有問淨漢哥嗎？」  
「對…尹淨漢」知秀像是突然活了過來一樣，立刻打電話給淨漢，卻一樣換來不知道的答案  
「淨漢說他整天都在忙，根本沒有接到勝澈要來的消息…」  
「沒關係…哥我先送你回去」

知秀拒絕了圓佑要送他上樓的提議，雖然自己有些撐不住，但圓佑陪他在外跑整天應該也累了，更何況明天還有一整天的會要開  
知秀靠在電梯裡看著數字一層一層往上，不知道為什麼突然有種不知名的感覺油然而生，當電梯門打開的那霎那他突然不想抬腳走出去，知秀卻抵抗著那股莫名的感覺往自己的房間走去，拐過最後一個彎就會到達自己的房間，知秀卻停在轉角處不動  
深吸了一口氣後知秀才踏出最後那步，看到眼前的景象印證的知秀的猜想，一個頭髮亂糟糟的人頭上戴著連帽衫的帽子，坐在大大的行李箱上晃著腳，嘴中還叼著一個不知道哪裡來的棒棒糖  
「洪知秀，你終於回來了」  
那個人漾著笑臉看著灰頭土臉的知秀，笑嘻嘻的就要朝他跑過來，知秀卻感受不到任何喜悅的情緒，他眼底的霧氣越來越重，知秀低下頭來再次抬頭望著那個人時卻感受不出任何情緒  
「知秀…」  
像是察覺到戀人的情緒不對勁，勝澈的腳步被硬生生定在遠處不敢前進，手伸在半空中不知道該放下還是繼續舉在空中  
勝澈一看到知秀的反應就知道順榮這是跑去跟知秀求救了，而且他還很可能花了很多時間找自己卻找不到人，勝澈放下手垂在身側嘆了口氣，看來今天就算被趕出房間只能怪自己的大意了  
知秀看勝澈垂著頭，雖然不知道他為什麼會沒有聯絡就出現在自己飯店房間門口，知秀也沒時間思考這些，現在他的腦海裡只有滿滿的怒氣，知秀像是沒看到站在旁邊的勝澈，自顧自地走到房門前刷卡開門，在勝澈想跟進去的前一秒門就在他面前大力的被關上

知秀進房門後先卸下身上所有繁瑣的物品進浴室洗了把臉，坐在床邊不知道該怎麼辦才好，理智上他很想生氣就這樣不理應該還站在門外的勝澈，但感性上剛剛經過勝澈時聞到他身上的香水味又想立刻衝入他的懷抱  
知秀坐在房裡糾結時，勝澈同時也在門外思考著，自己是該懂事的離開還是應該繼續在門外等知秀開門  
正當勝澈抬手打算敲門求知秀原諒，門就從裡面打開，知秀面無表情的看著勝澈，勝澈也沒說話安靜地把自己的行李拖進房裡就乖乖地在椅子上坐下  
「知秀對不起…」  
坐在床邊的知秀才剛對上勝澈的眼就忍不住眼淚，剛剛本來下定決心要說的話，要發洩的怒氣全部憑空消失，似乎只剩委屈在他身邊打轉  
「知秀別哭，不哭了知秀別哭，對不起嘛…」  
勝澈一看到知秀的眼淚就慌了，急忙起身坐到知秀身邊圈住他，一開始知秀還不願被勝澈碰，左閃右閃直到勝澈真的用盡全力把人控制住才把人抱進懷裡，想念了好幾天的味道連勝澈都有些哽咽  
知秀的眼淚沒止住勝澈也不敢鬆開他，只能在他耳邊不停道歉，勝澈時不時低頭查看著知秀的情緒，伏在自己肩上的顫動漸漸平穩，勝澈才捨得放開人  
「你到底是怎樣？」  
知秀才剛從勝澈懷裡抬頭，毫不留情地就直接一拳揮向勝澈的胸口，剛哭完的人而沒什麼力氣，勝澈等知秀發洩完就一個反手把知秀的手扣進懷裡，十指緊扣  
「我手機弄丟了，丟在機上了」  
知秀不可置信地望著勝澈剛收回的情緒似乎又要潰堤，勝澈不敢再繼續說下去，只怕剛剛止住眼淚的人又落下讓他心痛的淚水

勝澈先哄著知秀讓他喝下熱水緩著情緒，等到知秀完全冷靜下來後才敢繼續說道  
「我拿完行李才發現手機丟在飛機上了，熬了三天睡到不省人事，被空服員叫醒後趕著要下去忘了手機放在身上，就滑下去了」  
「出來之後想著要先聯絡你們，先去了趟市中心買了新手機，才發現沒辦法打電話給你，沒有手機號碼連通訊軟體都沒辦法用，想說到飯店來等你，我沒想到順榮會聯絡你…」  
「知秀對不起…辛苦你了」  
知秀躺在勝澈懷裡聽完這整段話，他其實還是有些生氣的，但被勝澈圈在懷裡能聽出他的一字一句都飽含委屈，連知秀想要生氣都沒有名分了  
「你得請圓佑吃飯了，他今天載我轉了整天」  
「他為什麼會跟你在一起？」  
勝澈不自覺的加重手中的力道，知秀握住勝澈環在他腰上的手，一樣施著力阻止他繼續失控  
「吃什麼醋，他是對方公司的人，剛好是他負責的案子，吃完飯剛好接到順榮電話，他說可以帶我轉一轉」  
「倒是你，不會寄信嗎？不論是順榮或是我都好，我們為了你浪費了多少時間在這件事上，我倒是沒差，順榮呢？公司不管了嗎？你跟他說了嗎？」  
「說了…本來想給你驚喜的」  
「變成驚嚇了，你看這下怎麼賠我，我明天還要去開會，被你這樣一鬧…」  
在知秀的嘮叨變長之前勝澈扶住他的後腦就朝他思念多日的唇吻去  
「好想你」

知秀掙扎著想推開勝澈卻被順勢推倒在床上，知秀雙手被勝澈固定在頭上，本來已經忍住的眼淚又不自覺落下來  
「不要…我不要…」  
知秀艱難地從嘴中擠出幾個字，勝澈聽清知秀說的話後輕輕放開他，手還是固定著知秀的雙手，兩人就這樣沉默的對視，知秀的眼淚沒止住勝澈也不敢動作，到最後還是鬆開他的手，看著知秀手腕上的紅痕勝澈才發現他剛剛太激動了沒注意到自己的力道  
等勝澈想要開口道歉，知秀已經起身離開床舖進到浴室，等聽到花灑的水聲勝澈才回神發現自己似乎又做錯事了  
等知秀洗完澡出來就發現房間裡沒有勝澈的身影，連行李箱都不見，知秀連頭髮都來不及擦乾把毛巾披在身上就急急忙忙往外跑，一開門就看到勝澈蹲在自己門口行李箱就放在他旁邊，差點又忍不住自己的拳頭  
「你幹嘛？」看到知秀出來，勝澈也不抬頭，就只是雙手抱膝蜷在地上，知秀只能自己蹲下跟勝澈對視  
「你不是不想看到我嗎？」勝澈噘著嘴控訴著知秀的罪行，卻還是伸手把他掛在脖子上的毛巾拿起來幫他把滴在脖子上的水珠擦乾  
「誰說的」知秀身手戳了戳勝澈的臉頰，換來對方的白眼  
「你在生氣」  
「我在生氣你也不能亂跑，不是沒手機嗎，進來」  
沒等勝澈收回手知秀就自顧自進門，順帶連勝澈的行李箱一起帶進門，勝澈拿著知秀的毛巾緩緩站起身，知秀走在前頭所以沒看見勝澈在後頭露出的得意笑容

06.

接下來幾天知秀還要開會，勝澈則是被下了禁足令，整天只能乖乖待在飯店裡等知秀下班回來才領他出去玩，不過勝澈還是會趁白天的時候出去轉轉，不會去離開太遠就在飯店附近走走，然後踩著知秀下班的時間回到房間裡裝出安分的模樣  
知秀早就知道勝澈不可能聽他的話待在飯店裡，知秀也沒揭穿他，至少這幾天他下班回飯店時都準時看到人出現在他面前，知秀也就隨他而去  
今天是知秀生日，勝澈待在飯店裡左思右想了一會還是決定出門，畢竟今天是正式簽約日，如果沒什麼意外知秀提早回來的機率很高，當然兩人早就訂好晚上要去的餐廳，還是知秀期待很久的米其林餐廳  
勝澈走在大街上，雖然冷風吹得他臉頰有些痛，他還是在風雪中朝著他前幾天散步時經過的商店街而去，他那天經過時只是匆匆瞥了一眼櫥窗，沒想到那一眼看到櫥窗裡的東西，這幾天都一直在他腦海裡迴盪  
他記得那天晚上和知秀和好後知秀躺在他懷裡問他關於家裡的事  
「淨漢跟你說的嗎？」勝澈沒想到淨漢連他那套房子的事都告訴知秀了，他本來想等到他們真的定下來後才告訴知秀  
「嗯，我沒想到…」知秀趴在勝澈胸口戳著勝澈的臉頰，臉色卻是一臉凝重  
「你想見我父母嗎？」  
「如果他們不喜歡我…」  
「沒有這種事，我媽很喜歡你，我爸那邊應該也算是接受了吧，雖然不知道淨漢是怎麼跟你說的，不過別擔心了，你想見我就帶你去見他們，不想見也沒關係不急」  
「我不知道…」  
「那等你想好再說吧」  
勝澈摸了摸知秀苦惱的臉又印了個吻在他額頭上，為了不讓知秀再多想，畢竟明天知秀還要工作，勝澈草草結束了話題，把人摟在懷裡哄睡了

勝澈看著櫥窗裡的物品想著知秀收到禮物時的表情就不自覺笑得溫柔，店員還特地冒著冷風出來問勝澈要不要進去裡面看，勝澈進到店裡才發現自己幾乎凍到沒有知覺，雙手甚至凍到發紅，這下如果回去長凍瘡又要挨知秀罵了  
勝澈請店員拿出在櫥窗裡的物品，拿到實物後反而有種不真實的感覺，勝澈仔細的問了價錢，還有一些其他相關的問題，跟店家確定好尺寸等等的事項，剛好店裡還有他們兩人的款式，只是店家說需要一點時間保養，勝澈說沒關係他可以等，勝澈走出店門就到旁邊的咖啡店悠閒地度過時間，等成品的出現  
勝澈看了眼手錶，花得時間比他想像中的多了一些，可能趕不上知秀回飯店的時間，不過勝澈也不急，反正知秀知道他今天一定會出現  
勝澈用著新買的手機用郵件處理公事，時間不知不覺過得很快，咖啡都還沒喝完他就再次踏進那家店裡面對和藹可親的店員  
拿到成品後勝澈心情輕鬆地走出店門，卻在半路上就接到新郵件的通知，打開一看居然是知秀，看起來像是威脅的語句下卻含著半撒嬌的語氣，內容就是說著他已經回到飯店卻沒看到人，若是十分鐘後勝澈沒出現他就要自己跑出去浪了  
勝澈快速回了個立刻回去就把手機收到口袋裡開始認真趕路，進飯店前一刻才想到手中拿著的東西不能被知秀發現，匆匆忙忙把東西收到外套的內袋裡把袋子丟在飯店大廳的垃圾桶裡才搭電梯上樓

「去哪了？」勝澈進門時知秀還沒換好衣服，光著上身在行李箱裡翻找著什麼，勝澈脫了外套確認東西安好的放在口袋裡才走過去從身後抱著知秀  
「出去走走順便吃午餐」勝澈下巴靠在知秀肩膀上頭髮搔得知秀的脖子有點癢，稍稍拉開了一點距離也不管勝澈賴在他身上不走  
「今天怎麼這麼早」  
「提早結束提早去吃飯，結束我就回來了」知秀拍了拍勝澈的頭要他下來，知秀剛剛才找到了他要換的衣服  
「那我們現在要…？想出去走走嗎？」勝澈乖乖地從知秀身上下來，也才走到自己的行李箱旁挑挑揀揀  
「好啊，出去走走也好」知秀雖然這麼說著但坐到床邊的他不自覺得就躺到床上  
「不休息一下嗎？」看著知秀的動作，勝澈心疼了摸了摸他露出來的肚子把人逗得哈哈笑  
「好不容易才有時間約會的」知秀抓住勝澈的手緊握在手裡讓他無法作怪  
「之後不是都有空嗎？」  
「你不回去嗎？」知秀疑惑地看著勝澈，勝澈反握住知秀的手放在身上把玩著  
「我機票跟你同一班啊」勝澈露出勝利的笑容，有種惡作劇得逞的示威感  
「公司呢？」  
「我爸看著呢，擔心什麼，股東大會也說好讓他去了」  
知秀沒想到勝澈真的會推了所有事跑來，他以為一切都是勝澈在開玩笑，知秀本來以為自己生日過後勝澈就會回去，自己的機票是訂在一個禮拜後，早就跟勝澈說好了，他來美國談公事順便給自己放個小假  
那時候勝澈會同意自己，知秀還以為是因為自己前陣子的情緒狀態不穩嚇到勝澈，他才捨得放自己出來玩，現在仔細一想這一切都是勝澈計畫好的

知秀翻身起來坐到勝澈盤著腿的懷裡，雙手環著勝澈的頸脖，溫潤的桃花眼閃著隱晦的情緒盯著勝澈不放，勝澈把知秀在懷裡扶穩也不動作，就把戀人抱在懷裡看他要變出什麼法戲  
知秀先是用手輕輕撫過勝澈眉眼，順著臉頰、鼻頭、嘴唇，最後落在下巴，抬起勝澈的下巴就送上自己的唇  
「不動嗎？」好不容易自己主動一回，勝澈卻死都不回應自己，知秀有些氣餒的離開勝澈的唇嘟著嘴出聲控訴  
「我在等你，看你還有什麼把戲啊」  
勝澈伸手撫平知秀微翹的唇，把本來想要離開的人固定在懷裡，確定戀人不在逃跑後，扣住後腦準確就直接吻下去  
知秀還被勝澈抱在懷裡，雙腿卻不自覺的張開環著勝澈的腰，知秀還在回味著餘韻綿長的吻沒有發現，直到勝澈頂了頂跨提醒他，知秀才發現兩人現在的姿勢有多麼曖昧  
知秀慌亂的想要下來，勝澈快速翻身惹得知秀驚叫了一聲，突然失去施力點的知秀只能雙手環抱著勝澈，雙腿夾緊著勝澈的腰，知秀只記得他看到勝澈嘴角露出意義不明的笑，緊接著一陣天旋地轉，他就躺在柔軟的床上，只是不知道為什麼自己又被壓在勝澈身下了  
才後悔著自己不該主動送上門的知秀還來不及出聲阻止，身上人的手已經穿過自己衣服下襬摸著自己腹部，知秀心想著今天不是自己生日嗎，怎麼在還沒慶祝前自己就要先被吃乾抹淨  
心裡不滿的抬腿往上一踢卻被勝澈眼明手快壓制住，還很刻意的壓在大腿根部順手就往上摸  
「想害你自己以後生活不美滿嗎？」勝澈看著知秀微微一笑就往下吻著知秀柔軟腹部

最終兩人還是沒能踏出飯店一步，眼看著出門時間快到了勝澈才捨得放開知秀，本來勝澈還想拉著知秀一起洗澡立刻就被拒絕，如知秀是說，如果跟勝澈一起洗澡不知道還吃不吃的到今天的晚餐  
等兩人都打理好自己，穿上有別於辦公用的西裝，比起死板的開會用西裝，兩人的宴會用西裝更多了一絲花俏的顏色，兩人心有靈犀的選了深色系的套裝，勝澈選了鐵灰色的西裝，知秀則是挑了套深藍色的正裝，兩人有志一同的都沒打上領帶，為了不要讓這頓晚餐顯得與公事太像  
勝澈還難得用髮膠抓了頭髮，比平常還張狂了一點，知秀一轉頭就看到勝澈對鏡子露出滿意的表情，知秀則是特地沒抓頭髮，剛洗完的頭髮順順的貼在額前，多了份溫順的樣貌  
勝澈特地晚了知秀一步走出房門，趁知秀不注意時走到前陣子脫下的外套裡拿出早上準備好的禮物放進西裝口袋裡，知秀雖然沒有多說什麼，不過勝澈也清楚自己的舉動會引起知秀懷疑，不敢逗留太久立刻就出了房門  
兩人選定的餐廳就在中央公園附近，兩人坐計程車到達另一家飯店門口，他們要去的餐廳就在這家飯店樓上，一走進店裡立刻有侍者迎上來詢問他們大名，幫他們拿走大衣放好，並問他們有沒有什麼需求，一一確認完所有事項後就帶他們入座  
勝澈特地要求了窗邊的位子，雖然窗外只看到到凋零的樹木，不過為了今天特別的情調，勝澈還是特別做了這樣的要求，不過知秀看起來還是很滿意的樣子

兩人並沒有花多時間在點餐，勝澈沒經過知秀同意直接開了一瓶有些價位的紅酒，雖然以他們的能力不是喝不起，只是知秀一直不喜歡這種非必要的消費  
「慶祝你生日」  
「我知道」  
等侍者走遠後，不等知秀開口勝澈就先開口解釋，看著知秀撇著嘴勝澈還想伸手過去捏捏，實際上伸手到一半就被知秀拍掉了  
侍者幫他們上了開胃菜及紅酒上來，知秀一看到吃的眼睛就亮了起來，勝澈就知道帶知秀來這種地方絕對不會錯，喜愛美食的知秀其實對料理頗有研究，只是平時沒那麼多時間去各地吃美食  
「如何？」  
勝澈輕抿了紅酒就抬頭看知秀的反應，果然知秀臉上的微笑騙不了人，勝澈心想著等下離開時要多給推薦酒的那位侍者多一點小費了  
因為是法式餐廳，餐點的量雖不多，但用餐時間頗長，他們也不急，享受著餐廳裡的氣氛聊著天喝著酒，連平常用餐時間幾乎不說話的知秀都開心的跟勝澈分享著這幾天開會的趣事  
「說到這裡，我是該請圓佑吃飯，找一天吧」  
「我找時間聯絡他吧」  
等兩人主餐的餐盤都被收走後，勝澈卻不自覺開始緊張了起來，知秀剛好說要去一趟廁所，勝澈自己一個人坐在椅子上卻坐立不安一直摸著手機，也不知道自己在緊張什麼，但冷汗卻不自覺地一直冒出來

「知秀…生日快樂」  
勝澈在知秀還沒回到位子前先把早上買的東西放到知秀位子前面，知秀剛回來還搞不清楚狀況，看著勝澈不知道他突然跟自己說生日快樂是什麼意思  
勝澈指了指他桌上的東西，知秀順著他手指的方向看了才發現放在自己面前的東西，知秀緩緩坐下並看著眼前的絨布盒  
就算勝澈不說知秀也知道絨布盒裡躺著的是什麼東西，知秀突然有點不知所措，壓著心慌的情緒把眼前的盒子打開，果不其然看到一枚戒指躺在裡面，不是什麼設計複雜的款式，就是一般的男士戒指表面上有點不同的設計  
「謝謝」  
知秀臉上沒什麼表情只是輕聲道著謝，知秀盯著那枚戒指看了很久很久，久到勝澈以為知秀下一秒就要跟他說他不喜歡這個戒指，勝澈還在猶豫要不要開口  
「不幫我戴上嗎？」  
知秀把手掌攤開在勝澈眼前，勝澈笑著拿回放在知秀桌上的絨布盒，握著知秀的手就幫他把戒指戴上  
「不是要給你壓力的意思，只是這幾天在路上看到覺得這個禮物可能最適合現在送，你還有很多不確定我也能理解，只是我相信我們能走到最後」  
勝澈說完知秀眼底已經有了瞭然，原來自己這陣子的不安感全都被看在眼裡，他本來以為自己已經藏的很好，果然還是逃不過勝澈眼睛  
「那你願意幫我戴上嗎？」  
勝澈從自己口袋中又掏出另一個一模一樣的絨布盒，只是裡面躺著另外一枚戒指，跟知秀的款式一模一樣，甚至連尺寸都相似

勝澈看得出今天知秀心情很好，甚至兩人今天把一整瓶紅酒都喝完，知秀臉上都是被酒氣醺的紅暈，兩人吃完晚餐時間已經有點晚，但兩人還是打算到旁邊的中央公園散散步 順便吹吹冷風醒醒酒  
雖然還飄著雪，不過兩人依舊牽著手，勝澈握著知秀的右手正好感受著剛剛套上他手中的戒指，走著走著勝澈轉頭看知秀的側臉，冷不防就親了一下，因為喝了酒反應慢半拍的知秀緩緩轉過頭瞪了勝澈一眼卻任由他胡鬧  
天氣冷加上時間已經晚了，中央公園並沒什麼人，兩人就沿著回去的路慢慢走著，沉默走著的兩人，知秀突然看向勝澈朝他露出意義不明的一笑，沒說一聲就放開勝澈的手往前跑去  
勝澈沒追就放任知秀亂跑，知秀在雪堆裡轉圈圈，抬頭望著從天落下的雪花笑得開懷，勝澈開始後悔他沒帶相機出來了，要是他知道知秀今天心情會這麼好他一定不會捨得漏掉記錄這個瞬間  
勝澈突然想到他似乎很久沒看到知秀笑得這麼開心，毫無負擔的笑著，最常見到的笑都是公式化的笑容，不論心情在怎麼壞，知秀似乎都可以維持著臉上那紳士的微笑  
但明白人都懂，笑容背後藏著的或許是辛酸，是淚水，是無數個不眠夜堆疊成的面具  
勝澈自己做不到這點，他脾氣說來就來說走就走，反正平常也沒人敢忤逆他，但唯獨知秀，唯獨知秀可以讓他放下一切就為了討他歡心  
雖然他一直都相信知秀的真心，但一直到這次來美國之前，其實勝澈還是有些不確定，知秀的情緒不像自己顯而易見，自己也沒有能力去猜測並確定知秀隱藏的情緒

直到那天在飯店見到知秀的淚水，他那天坐在行李箱上看見知秀出現時他是真的高興的，不過看到知秀的反應他就知道他錯了，他不該無故讓知秀像無頭蒼蠅一樣亂轉  
甚至他整個下午都為了自己奔波，那是勝澈少數直接感受到知秀真切的情緒反應，不論是生氣也好開心也罷，勝澈很少感受過知秀直接的情緒，通常他感受到的都是知秀內化過後的情緒  
所以那天其實勝澈自己也很不知所措，這就是他待在門口遲遲不敢進去的原因，因為他突然失去了頭緒，不知道該如何面對裡面的知秀  
勝澈站在半路上發呆，直到知秀發現身後的人沒有跟上才又碰碰跳跳的跑回勝澈身邊  
「怎麼啦，勝澈大寶寶」  
知秀的臉在勝澈面前放大才喚回了出神的人，勝澈對這個稱呼有點不解，只是主動張開雙手把自己戀人抱進懷裡  
「你笑得好開心，Joshua」  
勝澈摸著知秀頭髮，不自覺地叫回以前大學時代的稱呼，因為今天他們都好像回到剛確認關係的時候，不論是知秀的笑，或是自己看著知秀恍神，都讓他懷念起那段青澀的時光  
「我很開心啊勝澈，你送我戒指了喔，不可以反悔喔」  
「我不會反悔的，你也幫我戴上戒指了，你也不能反悔喔」  
兩人站在某一盞路燈下，不在意其他路人的視線，在這個自由的國度放肆接吻，這一瞬間他們像拋棄了所有一切，眼中只剩下對方的身影

\--END--


End file.
